Espera
by Arine-san
Summary: Inuyasha e Kagome estiveram separados por 10 anos e agora vão se reencontrar. Será que os dois ficarão juntos de novo? One-Short


**Espera**

**C'è gente che ha avuto mille cose**

**(Tem gente que teve mil coisas)**

- Kagome, tenho que ir e você sabe disso. – Disse Inuyasha prester a pegar um voo para a Inglaterra. – Eu tenho que fazer esse estágio e concluir a faculdade. Isso vai nos proporcionar um bom futuro.

- Eu não quero saber do futuro. Vamos viver o agora! – Pediu Kagome aos prantos. Inuyasha a abraçou.

- Por favor, Kagome. Entenda. – A jovem se afastou dele.

- Não. É você quem tem que entender! Se você entrar nesse avião, nada será igual. E você sabe disso.

- Não. Eu não sei de nada disso. Seja racional, Kagome. – O meio-youkai pediu gentilmente.

- Eu estou sendo... E se você entrar nesse avião, tudo estará acabado entre nós. – O jovem olhou no fundo dos olhos dela e tentou fazer com que a mesma entendesse que ele a amava. Mas Kagome não quis entender.

- Sinto muito, Kagome. – Inuyasha tentou lhe dar um beijo, mas a jovem virou o rosto. – Sinto muito. – Inuyasha entregou a passagem à funcionária que aguardava em frente ao portão de embarque e seguiu para o avião, enquanto Kagome, aos prantos, saia correndo do aeroporto.

**10 anos depois – Kagome**

Kagome acordou sobressaltada e com dificuldade para respirar. Aos poucos seu coração voltou ao batimento normal e ela relaxou. "Droga! Por que fui sonhar logo com esse dia? Faz tanto tempo". Pensou Kagome e logo reparou numa caixa encostada à parede. "Claro! Fiquei mexendo nas coisas que pertenceram a ele durante a tarde toda. Não sei porque eu tive essa bela ideia de contatá-lo para entregar essas coisas velhas".

Kagome estava aflita. Depois de 10 anos veria Inuyasha novamente. Como deveria agir? Agora ele era um famoso advogado, devia estar muito diferente. "Droga! Eu sou realmente uma idiota."

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha também não conseguia dormir. No dia seguinte encontraria Kagome, sua ex-namorada. Depois do relacionamento com a morena não tivera envolvimentos sérios. "Como será que ela está?" Pensou Inuyasha bebendo um copo d'água. "Ouvi dizer que ela administra as empresas do pai... Deve ter se tornado uma bela mulher... Talvez tenha um namorado, ou seja casada. Maldição! Por que nunca consegui esquecê-la?" O hanyou foi para sua cama. "Tenho que conseguir dormir. Afinal, preciso estar bem na hora do nosso almoço".

* * *

**Tuto il bene, tuto il male del mondo**

**(Todo o bem, todo o mal do mundo)**

Os dois se encontraram num belo restaurante em Tóquio, sugestão de Inuyasha.

- Boa tarde. – Disse Kagome, que chegou logo depois de Inuyasha. Ele já aguardava na mesa. O meio-youkai se levantou ao vê-la se aproximar. Kagome reparou que ele estava mais musculoso e bonito, mas seus olhos ainda continuavam os mesmos. Lindos e dourados. Claro que Inuyasha também reparou que kagome estava muito bonita. Pernas torneadas, seios fartos e o mesmo rosto de anjo.

- Boa tarde. – Inuyasha puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse. Depois se sentou.

- Obrigada.

- De nada.

- Bom... – Kagome não sabia o que dizer. – Como você está? – "Que idiota."

- Muito bem e você?

- Também. – Depois disso eles pegaram o cardápio. Kagome reparou que todos os pratos eram caros. – Nossa, Inuyasha! É tudo muito caro. – Ele sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, Kagome. Pode pedir o que quiser. Dessa vez não vamos ter que sair correndo do restaurante sem pagar. – Kagome não aguentou e riu.

- Nem me lembre disso. Aquilo foi horrível.

- Não foi. Foi muito engraçado. O seu salto quebrou e eu tive que correr te carregando. – Os dois não paravam de rir. – Sorte que você não é gorda, ou teríamos sido pegos. – Após algum tempo eles conseguiram se controlar.

- Mesmo assim, Inuyasha. É tudo muito caro.

- Está tudo bem, Kagome. Eu posso pagar.

- Eu entendo, mas na verdade, sabe o que eu gostaria de comer? Um cachorro quente. – O hanyou sorriu novamente.

- Essa ainda é sua comida favorita?

- Certas coisas nao mudam. Aposto que você ainda é um fanático por ramen.

- Culpado.

- Então, que tal darmos o fora daqui e ir a outro lugar?

- O que você quiser. – Inuyasha levantou, ofereceu o braço a Kagome e os dois sairam conversando.

* * *

**Io ho avuto solo te**

**(Eu só tive você)**

**E non ti perderò, io non ti lascerò**

**(E não te perderei, não te deixarei)**

Inuyasha levou Kagome a uma lanchonete próxima ao restaurante.

- Este lugar é do agrado da senhorita? – Perguntou o hanyou enquanto seguiam até uma mesa.

- Com certeza. – Kagome respondeu sorrindo para ele. – Pelo menos aqui, nós dois podemos comer nossos pratos favoritos.

- É. Tem razão. – Os dois se sentaram.

- O que vocês vão querer? – Perguntou a garçonete.

- Um cachorro quente e um ramen. – Disse Inuyasha.

- E para beber?

- Eu quero um suco de laranja e você, Kagome?

- O mesmo.

- Certo. – Respondeu a garçonete indo buscar os pedidos. Inuyasha olhava para Kagome fixamente, o que deixou a morena envergonhada.

- O que foi, Inuyasha? – Ela perguntou colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Não é nada de mais. – Respondeu Inuyasha ainda encarando-a. – É que depois de todos esses anos, você continua com o mesmo brilho nos olhos que me conquistou. – As bochechas de Kagome se tingiram e ela ficou sem fala.

- Eu... – Ela não tinha a menor ideia do que responder.

- Não precisa dizer nada, Kagome. Me desculpe por dizer essas coisas. – Inuyasha falou, desviando o olhar. – Só estou muito feliz em vê-la novamente. – Kagome não pôde deixar de sorrir ao responder.

- Também estou muito feliz com isso.

* * *

**Per cercare nuove avventure**

**(Para procurar novas aventuras)**

Inuyasha acompanhou Kagome até o carro da mesma para pegar as coisas que a jovem separara para ele.

- Nossa! Tem bastante coisa nessa caixa. – Disse o meio-youkai ao ver seus velhos perfumes, roupas e objetos. – Não sabia que tinha deixado tudo isso para trás. – Enquanto falava isso ele olhava pra Kagome, que mexia na caixa sem perceber.

- É. Eu sempre guardei esperando... – Ela parou de falar de repente.

- Esperando o que, Kagome? – Perguntou Inuyasha um pouco ansioso.

- Esperando você voltar para te entregar. – Kagome não podia dizer que esperara ele voltar para ela.

- Mas eu já voltei há 8 anos e meio. Por que só agora você resolveu me procurar? – Indagou Inuyasha segurando Kagome pelos ombros. Ele precisava saber.

- Eu... Eu...

- O que, Kagome? – Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu sentia sua falta! – Kagome começou a chorar. Inuyasha a abraçou.

- Tudo bem, Kagome. Tudo bem. – Inuyasha acariciava a cabeça dela. – Tudo bem. Eu estou aqui.

- Eu não podia entregar as suas coisas porque... Elas eram a única ligação que eu tinha com você. – Kagome continuava a chorar.

- Não chore, Kagome. Por favor. – Ele suplicava. Odiava vê-la chorando, ainda mais por sua causa. – Eu também senti sua falta durante esses anos. Sempre quis procurá-la, mas não sabia se devia.

- Foi tudo culpa minha. – Kagome o abraçou mais forte. – Eu fui muito imatura. Não devia ter feito aquela cena no aeroporto.

- Esqueça isso, Kagome. Éramos jovens. – Kagome e ele continuaram abraçados durante um tempo, até a morena se controlar.

- Me desculpe, Inuyasha. – Disse Kagome se afastando dele. – Eu não devia ter me descontrolado. Sua camisa ficou toda molhada.

- Eu não me importo com isso. Só me importo com você. – Ela tentou mudar de assunto. Não queria que ele ficasse sentindo pena dela.

- Tenho que ir embora. – A morena tentou abrir a porta do carro, mas Inuyasha impediu.

- Você não vai escapar tão fácil, Kagome. – Ele segurava a porta. – Você só vai pra casa nesse momento, se for comigo dirigindo.

- Por quê? – Kagome perguntou sem entender.

- Sabendo onde sua casa é, será mais difícil você se esconder de mim. – Inuyasha deu um leve sorriso, que Kagome não pôde deixar de corresponder.

- Tudo bem. – Inuyasha abriu a porta do carona para ela e depois entrou.

* * *

**C'è gente che ama mille cose**

**(Tem gente que ama mil coisas)**

- Chegamos. – Disse Inuyasha ao estacionar o carro na garagem. Ele desceu e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo.

- Obrigada por me trazer em casa. – Respondeu Kagome esticando a mão para pegar a chave do carro.

- De nada. – Ele não entregou a chave. – Seria falta de educação não me convidar para entrar, Kagome. – A jovem mulher suspirou. Não tinha como evitá-lo.

- Tudo bem. – Inuyasha a seguiu sorrindo. Assim que entraram, Kagome fechou a porta e Inuyasha a encurralou na parede. – O que está fazendo, Inuyasha? – Kagome parecia um pouco surpresa.

- Algo que quero fazer desde que te vi no restaurante. – E assim, Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça e encostou seus lábios nos dela. Kagome largou suas chaves e sua bolsa e envolveu o pescoço dele. Inuyasha colocou as mãos na cintura de Kagome enquanto aprofundava o beijo e a ergueu, fazendo com que a mesma o envolvesse pela cintura com as pernas.

Inuyasha começou a passar as mãos pelas coxas de Kagome, sem parar de beijá-la. Kagome começou a puxar a camisa dele. – Para que lado é o quarto? – Perguntou Inuyasha enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.

- A porta no fim do corredor. – Inuyasha desencostou Kagome da parede e deguiu para o quarto. O casal não conseguia parar de se beijar sequer por um minuto.

Chegando ao quarto Inuyasha a colocou na cama e ficou por cima. Ele tirou a bluda dela e ela começou a abrir o cinto da calça dele.

- Você não era tão ousada assim, Kagome. – Disse Inuyasha rindo. – Kagome ergueu um pouco o corpo, ficando com o mesmo bem colado ao de Inuyasha.,

- 10 anos não são 10 dias. Eu estou te esperando há muito tempo. – Inuyasha aproximou seus rostos e corpos mais ainda. Seus lábios quase se tocavam.

- Eu vou fazer essa espera ter valido a pena. – Os dois sorriram e voltaram a se beijar.

* * *

**E si perde per le strade del mondo**

**(E se perde pelas estradas do mundo)**

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam deitados na cama, abraçados.

- Valeu a pena esperar? – Perguntou Inuyasha beijando-a na testa.

- Com certeza. – Respondeu Kagome sorrindo. – Se você tiver que partir de novo, acho que posso esperar por mais 10 anos. – Inuyasha riu e depois fez com que ela o encarasse e ficou sério.

- Você não vai ter que esperar por mim, Kagome. Eu nunca mais vou te deixar. – Os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas.

- Você jura? – Perguntou ela com o coração acelerado.

- Juro. – Inuyasha a beijou. – Eu te amo, Kagome.

- Eu também te amo, Inuyasha.

* * *

**Io che amo solo te,**

**(Eu que amo só a ti)**

**Io mi fermerò e ti regalerò**

**(Eu me quietarei e te presentearei)**

- Pai? Pai?

- O que foi, filho?

- Você tava contando a história sua e da mamãe e de repente parou.

- Desculpe. – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo.

- Quer dizer que vocês esperaram 10 anos para ficarem juntos? – Perguntou Yamato Taisho. Um menino de 5 anos com belas orelhinhas de cachorro.

- Sim, filho. – respondeu Inuyasha enquanto cobria o filho. – Nós fomos duas lesmas.

- Mas você ainda ama a mamãe, né?

- É claro, Matt¹. Que pergunta é essa?

- Eu não sei. Só não entendo como vocês podem estar juntos há tanto tempo e ainda se gostarem. – Respondeu o menino. – Os pais dos meus amigos são todos divorciados.

- Não sei explicar, filho. Mas a sua mãe é a única pessoa com quem eu quis ficar para sempre. E ainda quero.

- Mas por quê?

- Acho que é porque ela é a única pessoa que me deixa com falta de ar quando me olha nos olhos. – inuyasha sorriu para o filho. – Isso é importante. Encontrar alguém que só de olhar para você te deixa sem ar, não importa quanto tempo passe. – Yamato sorriu para seu pai, em resposta o sorriso do mesmo.

- Boa noite, pai.

- Boa noite, filho. – Inuyasha lhe deu um beijo na testa e saiu do quarto.

Quando entrou em seu próprio quarto, respirou fundo ao ver Kagome, sentada na cama, de frente para ele.

- Por que demorou tanto? – Perguntou Kagome, enquanto ele sentava ao lado dela. – O pesadelo foi tão ruim assim?

- Não. – Inuyasha lhe deu um beijo. – Mas Matt pediu para eu contar um história feliz para ele dormir. – Eles deitaram e Inuyasha a abraçou.

- E qual você contou?

- A nossa. – Respondeu Inuaysha sorrindo e voltando a beijá-la.

**Quel che resta della mia gioventù**

**(Com aquilo que resta da minha juventude)**

**[Io Che Amo Solo Te – Sérgio Endrigo]**

¹ Matt é apelido de Yamato.


End file.
